Island of Weird
by Tracy Space Cowgirl
Summary: So Chloe isn’t in the future of the DCU. Why? Maybe she was a passenger on Oceanic Flight 815… Crossover With "Lost".


Island of Weird

Author: Tracy (**luanarknightz** )

Rating: PG

Category: Lost/Smallville Crossover.

Disclaimer: No offense, but if I owned the characters, I wouldn't be writing fan fic. So don't sue, okay?

Summary: So Chloe isn't in the future of the DCU. Why? Maybe she was a passenger on Oceanic Flight 815…

It was the little things that she missed the most, the smell of coffee brewing, or the aroma of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Best Week Ever and the Top 20 Video Countdown on VH1. Surfing the Internet and instant messaging Lois, even though she was on the other side of the dorm room. Those little things were no longer a part of her life.

The summer in Australia had been a wonderful surprise, and one of the most wonderful experiences in her life. There was life outside of Kansas, of Smallville, and Metropolis. She'd applied to the program, which involved classes and an internship at a newspaper in Sydney. It had passed too quickly, and before Chloe knew it, she was packing up her bags to return to the states and start her sophomore year at Metropolis University.

But she never made it home.

Chloe had always been a nervous flier; not that she'd had the opportunity to fly all that much- a couple of Christmases she'd flown with her father to visit her Uncle Sam and Lois at whatever military base they were at, but that was it. The trip to Australia had been the longest one she'd ever been on. But if Lana could fly to Paris and survive, she could do the same. So Chloe had gathered up all her courage, bought a bunch of trashy magazines and flown across the world.

Her roommate in the program, Lisa, insisted on taking Chloe to her psychic as a going home present. The psychic started the reading, looking at Chloe's palm, and then he'd suddenly stopped. He'd given Lisa back her money and wished Chloe good luck on her journey. He didn't say anything else, or give a reason why he wouldn't do the reading.

Lisa dropped Chloe off at the airport in plenty of time, and she used her spare time to buy last minute souvenirs for friends and foreign trashy magazines for trip home. She'd boarded Oceanic Flight 815 looking forward to going home and seeing her Dad, Lois, Clark, and the gang. And maybe there'd be some cool in flight movies. 

Strangely, she wasn't scared.

She should have been.

The crash was the thing of nightmares. Chloe couldn't believe she'd survived it. 

She wasn't alone; at last count there were 47 other survivors. They were from all over the world, some from Australia, some from Europe, some from the United States. They were young and old, black, white, and Asian. Married couples, strangers, and siblings. All of the survivors had a story, and Chloe wanted to learn them all and write them down. So that one day, when they got off this island, there would be a record of them, of what had happened. She was a writer- and she would write was what she could do. 

Lana would flip if she knew that Chloe knew Charlie Pace from Driveshaft- Lana loved that band and drug Chloe to their Metropolis concert back in sophomore year of High School, back when they both lived in Smallville. 

Chloe had told Charlie about the concert one afternoon, and he'd simply smiled. Charlie was cool, and as he told Chloe, newly broken of a drug habit. 

The survivors had broken up into two different groups- one group camped out at the beach, and the other group stayed at the caves that Jack found. Jack was the group's doctor, and the unofficial leader. 

At first she'd had hope that they'd be rescued. The authorities would be here to rescue them, and bam! They'd all be instant celebrities. They could all go on Jay Leno, and maybe they'd even make a movie of the week about it. 

Chloe would often daydream, picturing her homecoming. Clark would be there with roses, and he'd sweep Chloe into his arms and never let her go. He'd proposed just before she left, and they'd emailed all Summer, planning the future that they'd have. Her Dad would cry, and Lois would hug her so tight that she could barely breathe.

She knew that wasn't reality.

Reality was this island, which itself was a strong contender to be put on the Wall of Weird. There was a monster somewhere on the island, which made horrible noises, and according to Kate, had eaten the Pilot of the plane. There was a mysterious message that a squad had heard broadcasting. And now Claire, the pregnant castaway, and Charlie, were kidnapped. 

This island was even weirder than Smallville. And a girl that grew up with meteor freaks and had a fiancé that was an alien was used to weird. But this island beat all.

One of the other castaways looked just like Lana's ex boyfriend, the one who was the psycho reanimated zombie under the thrall of Lionel Luthor. She'd interviewed Boone extensively, and he swore that he never knew someone by the name of Adam Knight. Chloe kept a close eye on Boone and his sister Shannon anyway, just to be on the safe side.

Late at night, when everyone else was asleep, Chloe would sit and gaze up at the stars. Somewhere out there, Clark was looking up at those same stars, and thinking of her. She'd run her fingers over the diamond that adorned her finger and wonder if she'd ever get home. She'd wonder if Clark was looking for her right now, wonder if he'd ever find this stinking island. 

Did Clark think she was dead? Would he wait for her? Would he move on? Had he already?

People mourn when you die, but after time, they move on. They keep on living. Life changes without you there. Chloe learned that the first time she "died". 

It was easier to focus on the small things, the delicious smell of coffee brewing, or the aroma of freshly baked cookies. Silly programs on VH1, and surfing the internet. When she focused on the little things, she could forget the big things. That was the only way she could survive.


End file.
